Noche libre (Nigth out)
by ZafiroSxS'n
Summary: El sexo con Sasuke siempre había sido perfecto, aun con Sasori le era difícil sentir lo que con Sasuke una sola mirada le provocaba. Ese pensamiento la hizo sentir terriblemente culpable, Sasori no merecía esos pensamientos por parte de ella. Era una traición a su matrimonio. Pero no podía negar que cuando vio a Sasuke, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en hacerle el amor. A.U


**Disclaimer: Los personajes desgraciadamente no me pertenecen :(. Ya saben son de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo la historia es de mi total autoria.**

**Contiene lemon, así que si no te gusta el genero abstente de leer. Si por el contrario te gusta ¡Disfrutalo! Que yo lo hice escribiendolo.**

_**NOCHE LIBRE**_

_**.**_

_**NIGHT OUT**_

_**.**_

_**ZafiroSxS'n**_

_**.**_

El día estaba tan tranquilo y frio que el hecho de que su marido la dejara plantada lo perturbaba por completo. Sasori era de las personas que eran realmente puntuales. Nunca llegaba tarde a ninguna de sus citas. A él no le gustaba esperar y por lo tanto hacer esperar a la gente; pero por lo visto ella era la única excepción. La primera vez que se lo hizo, realmente pensó que era debido a algo realmente importante. Y por tanto lo perdono; pero la segunda, tercera y cuarta vez contando esta. No sabía realmente en que pensar, no podía hacer conclusiones ella misma; referentes al trabajo. Él no le decía mucho, él era bastante conservador en ese aspecto. Era su esposo-por supuesto- pero su matrimonio era bastante extraño.

Cada quien se ocupaba de sus asuntos, ambos se hacían cargo de los gastos de su apartamento. No tenían hijos, lo cual lo hacía mucho más fácil. Tenían el perfecto control de su vida-por así decirlo-favorable y buena.

Sakura suspiro molesta y resignada a que su esposo no llegaría. Miro el menú, el apetito se había esfumado de su cuerpo, pago el café que bebió y salió del restaurante.

Hacia muchísimo viento afuera y el cielo estaba completamente gris anunciando la tormenta que se avecinaba. Apresuro el paso antes de que la tormenta la alcanzara. Estaba por doblar la esquina cuando escucho su nombre detrás de ella.

—Sakura—

Volteo de inmediato, sorprendiéndose de sobre manera.

_¿Qué hacia el aquí? _

:::::

— ¿De verdad te dijo eso? –dijo la chica entre risas, inconscientemente se colocó un mechón rosado detrás de la oreja. El pelinegro no dejo desapercibido aquel gesto.

El chico la escruto con la mirada y tomo su mano entre las de él. Sakura no protesto y solo lo miro.

—Jamás pensé que podría encontrarte después de tanto tiempo—declaro mientras le acariciaba los nudillos con el pulgar.

—Sasuke-kun—murmuro ella perdida en la pequeña caricia que le hacia el pelinegro.

—Vamos Sakura, deja el sufijo—pidió. Sakura se sonrojo y le regalo una sonrisa.

Sakura se sentía realmente estúpida, aquel sufijo se le había salido sin querer. Ella se había quedado con la imagen del atractivo chico de la facultad. El hombre varonil y ridículamente apuesto; y que desbordaba una sensualidad asfixiante, que tenía frente a ella. Simplemente la tenía cautivada.

—No…no sabía que vivías en el país—comento. Sasuke la miro y le regalo una encantadora sonrisas.

—En realidad no. Solo estoy aquí por negocios—afirmo—estaré solo el fin de semana.

— ¿De verdad? –la decepción en los ojos verdes no le pasó desapercibida a Sasuke.

—Tendré unas cuantas noches libres—le dijo sin ningún motivo. Solo quería dejar el punto claro y Sakura extrañamente lo agradecía.

— ¿Y que ha sido de ti Sakura? –Preguntó el pelinegro mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos—yo…

Pero justo en ese momento el celular de la chica comenzó a sonar. Sakura se soltó inmediatamente del agarre de Sasuke y reviso el celular. Era Sasori. No contesto, y el celular siguió sonando.

— ¿No vas a contestar? –pregunto Sasuke sacándola de su estupor. Le dedico una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme—informo tomando su bolsa—me agrado mucho volver a verte—declaro mientras se levantaba. Sasuke le tomo nuevamente la mano.

—Tal vez podríamos vernos un día antes de que me valla—propuso.

—Por supuesto—respondió torpemente, lo tenía tan cerca; que la fragancia de Sasuke la estaba embriagando.

—Toma mi tarjeta—le extendió a la chica, ella la tomo y sonrió. Sasuke sin desperdiciar la oportunidad de rosas sus manos, volvió a tomar la delicada mano.

—Acabo de recordar… —

Sakura observo como Sasuke acariciaba el dedo anular. No llevaba la alianza-porque se le había olvidado-pero tenía una pequeña marca blanca a causa del anillo. Sasuke se dio cuenta de ella y Sakura; muy a pesar de que sabía que estaba mal, sintió una decepción porque Sasuke se arrepintiera de volverla a ver.

—Acabo de recordar que no tengo días libres—declaro. Sakura como había predicho, sintió decepción cargado con algo de despecho por el rechazo. Trato de zafarse del agarre; pero Sasuke nuevamente lo evito—solo tengo las noches libres—afirmo.

Dicho esto Sakura sintió un revuelco en el estómago y la excitación se acentuó en su vientre. Sintió humedad entre sus piernas y se sonrojo.

—Tal vez podamos ir a cenar—declaro Sasuke. Sakura se sonrojo aun mas, sus pensamientos se habían ido por otro lado.

— ¡Por supuesto! Cenar—Sasuke sonrió—tengo que irme—la pelirosa se acercó a él y le deposito un casto beso en la mejilla o al menos ese hubiera sido el trayecto pero Sasuke se movió solo un centímetro; y causo que el beso aterrizara en la comisura de sus labios.

El chico jamás lo hizo con esa intención, volteo la cara para recibir el beso, pero cuando lo hizo Sakura ya estaba frente a él.

Sakura se despidió y salió a toda prisa del lugar. Sasuke la observo sonriente le había encantado ver como Sakura y su cuerpo seguían reaccionando de la misma manera a su cercanía. A veces la coincidencias eran bastante buenas.

Sakura sentía como el rostro le ardía. Se maldijo mentalmente por dejarse llevar y sobre reaccionar a cada gesto que Sasuke le hacía.

Era muy extraño-y porque no decirlo-excitante volver a verlo. La relación que laguna vez había tenido con él; siempre le pareció salvaje y hermosa. Él había sido su primer amor, Sakura siempre había pensado en que se quedaría para siempre con él. Pero las situaciones los forzaron a separarse; además ambos eran muy jóvenes y tenían sueños diferentes; y posibilidades aun mas diferentes.

El sexo con Sasuke siempre había sido perfecto, aun con Sasori le era difícil sentir lo que con Sasuke una sola mirada le provocaba.

Ese pensamiento la hizo sentir terriblemente culpable, Sasori no merecía esos pensamientos por parte de ella. Era una traición a su matrimonio.

Pero no podía negar que cuando vio a Sasuke, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en hacerle el amor.

:::::::

Sakura decidió que era mejor no ver ahora a Sasori, no se sentía capas de poder ver a Sasori a los ojos justo después de ver a su ex de facultad y querer lanzarse a su cuello. No le parecía justo para Sasori. Así que le indico una nueva dirección al taxista.

Sasori tenía un departamento a las afueras de la ciudad, era en donde vivía cuando era soltero, a la chica le pareció el mejor lugar para pasar un rato solo para ella. Por suerte Sasori le había dado una llave, Sakura no solía frecuentar aquel lugar. Era de su esposo pero ella evitaba frecuentar ese lugar; solo lo utilizaba en casos de emergencia y ese era uno de esos.

Cuando entro en el departamento, jamás creyó que lo encontraría más limpio de lo que esperaba, tomando en cuenta que casi no lo visitaba. Muy seguramente Sasori había contratado a alguien para mantenerlo en buen estado.

Al acordarse de su marido, Sakura decidió que era mejor llamarlo a menos de que él se preocupara. No iba a pasar la noche ahí, pero más valía prevenir. La pelirosa camino por el largo pasillo dirigiéndose a la habitación principal; marco el número de su esposo. Sakura se detuvo de golpe al escuchar el timbre de un celular sonar desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Sintió como las manos le comenzaban a sudar, colgó su teléfono y el sonido detrás de la puerta cedió. Trago grueso y con cautela se dirigió hacia la puerta; una vez frente a ella la abrió.

Sakura alguna vez llego a pensar que si se encontraba en una situación similar a la que estaba frente a sus ojos; le dolería y rompería el corazón en millones de pedazos. Pero se desilusiono al ver que eso no le producía más que indignación. O tal vez la persona que estaba en la cama con una morena despampanante; no era alguien a quien en verdad quisiera. Tomando en cuenta que era su esposo.

Ambos cuerpos yacían tumbados en la cama, enredo de piernas y bazos desnudos. Sasori sintió como era observado así que abrió los ojos por puro instinto, o al menos eso le pareció a Sakura.

Cuando los ojos marrones la miraron rápidamente el chico se levantó de la cama, colocándose la ropa interior.

—Debo suponer que aquella llamada era para asegurarte que estaba lo suficientemente enojada para siquiera contestarte no es así—Sakura estaba enojada. Pero lejos de ser por aquella traición era porque ella había hecho sentir culpable por haber deseado a otro hombre. Aun así el placer de hacerle un drama no se lo quitaba nadie.

—Sakura…no es lo…-pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Sakura lo interrumpió.

— Oh! Vamos Sasori, sé que tienes algo mejor que ese cliché—declaro mientras salía de la habitación.

Sasori la siguió.

—Sakura, por favor escúchame—suplico el pelirrojo. Sakura paro en seco y volteo a mirarlo.

—Habla—ordeno.

—Esto no es lo que parece, de verdad. Ella…se me resbalo—Sakura se quedó pasmada por las palabras de Sasori, como era posible que le echara la culpa a la otra persona—Y a todo esto ¿Qué haces tú aquí?—pregunto ahora con un tono de irritación.

Sakura lo miro con desdén, nunca creyó que aquel cínico era Sasori. Aquel hombre del cual se había enamorado o más bien llegado a querer.

Sakura tomo su bolsa dispuesta a retirarse de aquel asqueroso lugar. Se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir paro.

—Sera mejor que te quedes aquí. No quiero que te aparezcas en mi casa. Mandare a alguien que te traiga tus cosas—dicho esto salió por la puerta dándole un fuerte azotó.

Tal vez no podía hacer nada al respecto, pero aún le quedaba dignidad y ella no la desperdiciaría en alguien como él; si Sasori pensaba que ella no era suficiente para él. Él tampoco lo seria para ella.

Sakura se subió al coche de Sasori y salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

::::::

Sasuke estaba acostado en su muy lujosa cama, llevaba horas sin poder pegar los ojos; porque cada que lo hacia aparecía una hermosa pelirosa desnuda. Sasuke siempre había pensado que Sakura había sido la mujer más extraordinaria que jamás tuvo. Él nunca había estado dispuesto a dejarla, pero nunca le dieron opción para poder quedarse con ella. No cuando tu familia era demasiado estricta respecto a los estándares sociales. Todos habían pensado que el solo jugaba con ella, que solo era uno de sus múltiples pasatiempos. Pero jamás fue así, ella era lo más real que tenía. Y aun así la dejo ir.

Una vez que logro desanclarse de aquella familia y formar su propio imperio. Decidió que era el momento de regresar por ella. Sin en cambio jamás pensó en la posibilidad de que ella se cansara de esperarlo.

Cuando la encontró en aquel restaurante; ella no llevaba la alianza, pero la marca de ella ahí estaba. Aun así Sakura se había comportado de una manera bastante favorable para él. Sakura aun sentía aquella electricidad que los jalaba para estar juntos. Y eso era lo único que le quedaba para poder persuadirla. El problema; era que Sakura era muy devota a sus principios.

El sonido de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos. Miro la pantalla del aparato, el no solía atender números de desconocidos pero por primera vez decidió hacerlo. Lo tomaría como una distracción.

—Sasuke Uchiha—atendió sin mucho ánimo.

— ¿Sasuke estas ocupado? –el azabache se petrifico al escuchar la vos de Sakura del otro lado de la línea.

—No. Y ¿tu? –pregunto tratando de evitar que la excitación en su vos lo delatara. Escucho una pequeña risilla detrás del aparato.

—Tengo la noche libre. ¿Podríamos vernos? –Sasuke escucho un tono de desesperación en la vos de la pelirosa. Y sin poder evitarlo sonrió.

—Te veo en 15 minutos—declaro.

—De acuerdo—

::::

Después de que le diera la dirección del bar que había encontrado cuando regresaba de donde Sasori. Decidió darse una rápida ducha. Cinco minutos después salió y comenzó a vestirse.

Decidió ponerse un vestido de estambre negro con media manga. Ya no tenía por qué vestirse como si fuera a un coctel o una cena elegante. Lo complemento con unos tacones de plataforma del mismo color.

Cuando llego al bar y entro sintió como las piernas le temblaban y no exactamente por el endemoniado frio que hacía. La música de jazz estaba tranquila. Sakura busco con la mirada a Sasuke hallándolo en la barra. Sonrió y se acercó lentamente a él.

—Lamento llegar tarde—declaro. Sasuke volteo a mirarla y sin ningún pudor la recorrió con la mirada.

—No importa, siéntate—sugirió, ella no había llegado tarde más bien él había llegado demasiado pronto.

Sakura sentía como le hormigueaba la piel debido a la mirada de Sasuke. Y eso le gusto, demasiado para siquiera admitirlo.

— ¿Quieres alguna bebida? –pregunto cortésmente Sasuke. Ella observo de reojo la cerveza enfrente de Sasuke. Sakura sonrió.

—Una cerveza estaría excelente—declaro. Sasuke hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y se la pidió al bar tender.

:::

Llevaban cerca de media hora sentados en la barra, con seis cervezas cada uno. No hablaban, solo se miraban. Él le acomodaba los mechones rebeldes, sin perder oportunidad alguna de tocarle las sonrojadas mejillas. Ella chocaba sus rodillas con los poderosos muslos de él. Y cuando lograban hablar, Sasuke le susurraba las palabras en el oído aprovechando la música de fondo. Y cuando se alejaba; rosaban sus labios en las mejillas de ella. Sakura cada vez que se acomodaba en el taburete tomaba de apoyo las rodillas de él.

Tanto coqueteo, llevo al límite a ambos. Sakura se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Poco rato después Sasuke la siguió.

Los baños estaban desiertos, por no decir del lugar. Era un bar fino, por lo que pocas personas a esas horas de la noche estaban ahí.

Sakura sentía todos sus sentidos despiertos y lo único en lo que podía pensar, era en probar los labios de Sasuke.

—Sakura—susurro Sasuke en su oído en cuanto llego al baño y la abrazo por detrás. Sasuke volteo a la pelirosa y sin esperar más unió sus labios a los de ella.

Sakura se dejó invadir en todos los sentidos por la lengua de Sasuke. El corazón quería explotarle y las piernas desmayarse. Enredo los brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro y lo junto a ella lo más que pudo.

Sasuke bajo las manos por el cuerpo de Sakura hasta llegar al bordillo del vestido, el cual alzo y comenzó con el recorrido. Iniciando con las piernas, le dio un apretón al trasero de la chica haciéndola gemir. Sakura halo a Sasuke hacia uno de los pequeños cubículos le quito el saco arrojándolo al piso.

Sasuke pego a Sakura en la pared y se alejó de ella colocando ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

— ¿Está bien que sea aquí? –pregunto entrecortadamente Sasuke, escrutándola con la mirada.

— ¿No te gusta aquí? –pregunto ella, apenada de haberse comportado atrevida. El hecho de pensar que lo había llevado ahí sin su consentimiento tal vez lo molestaba.

—Me encanta—susurro acercándose nuevamente a los labios de la chica. Sakura sonrió y se sintió estúpida por aquel pensamiento. Él era un hombre y ella una mujer lo suficiente maduros para saber lo que hacían. Sin importar dónde. Sakura retomo su trabajo de desvestirlo y saco su camisa que igual que el saco, se perdieron en el piso del lugar.

Sasuke retomo las caricias por todo el cuerpo de la chica, estrujo tanto como pudo los pechos de la chica. Pero en ningún momento hizo afán de desnudarla. Lo cual confundió a la chica.

Para eso estaba ahí ¿no? Para tener sexo. Tal vez si lo estimulaba más, el cedería aún más fácil. Sakura desabrocho el cinturón y vaqueros de Sasuke liberando el bulto tras de sus boxers negros.

Sakura lo acaricio maravillada por lo tremendamente bien que se veía y sentía. Era realmente poderoso.

—Sakura...eres muy impaciente—declaro Sasuke mientras devoraba el cremosos cuello de Sakura.

Sin previo aviso voltea a Sakura, dejándola a espaldas de él. La tomo de las caderas y la junto con las suyas.

—Bien…te daré lo que quieres—declaro, bajo las manos y alzo el vestido; lo suficiente para tomar el elástico de las braguitas. Sasuke las deslizo por las largas piernas hasta deshacerse de ellas por completo. Sasuke volvió junto con Sakura deslizo su mano por la parte frontal del cuerpo de ella y hundió los dedos en los pliegues de ella.

—Estas tan húmeda—afirmo. Sakura por otra parte no dejaba de gemir de placer. Sasuke desesperado por la situación libero la poderosa erección dentro de sus boxers y sin previo aviso penetro a Sakura.

—Sasuke…joder—chillo Sakura, Sasuke en respuesta mordió levemente el hombro de la chica y comenzó un vaivén lento.

—Te extrañe Sakura—gruño contra el hombro de la chica. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez en que ellos habían hecho el amor que estar nuevamente dentro de ella lo hacía sumamente feliz.

El pelinegro estrujo los senos de la pelirosa arrancándole interminables gemidos de placer.

Sakura recordó lo maravillosamente bien que se sentía tener a Sasuke dentro de ella y supo que aunque no era el momento de pensar eso. Era muy difícil ocultarlo o al menos negárselo. Y es que. Aun lo amaba.

El pelinegro bajo las manos hacia los muslos de Sakura, para encontrar apoyo y que ella siguiera su ritmo.

Ambos jadeaban de placer, estaban tan apunto de llegar que Sasuke aumento el ritmo buscando para ambos aquel anhelado orgasmo. El choque de piel y besos húmedos por todas partes hicieron posible aquel éxtasis.

—Sasuke—gimió con fuerza la chica, mientras buscaba apoyo en la pared dejando tres pequeñas marcas en la pintura con las uñas.

Ambos estaban exhaustos, las piernas de ella estaban a punto de flaquear debido a la fuerza del orgasmo. Sasuke salió de ella y la giro para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Sakura…deja a tu marido—declaro, sorprendiendo a Sakura.

— ¿Cómo es que…?—trato de preguntar pero Sasuke la callo poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

Como era posible que el supiera que estaba casada si nunca le dijo nada y la alianza no la llevaba.

—No es difícil adivinarlo—susurro él tomándole la mano y acariciándole el dedo anular—sé que es precipitado, pero me acabas de demostrar que no eres feliz con el…y yo te he esperado por mucho tiempo.

Sakura sentía como su corazón estaba a punto de estallar por las palabras del azabache. Así que decidió decirle la verdad.

—El me engaña—declaro mientras recogía sus bragas del suelo. Sasuke se quedó quieto sin decir nada.

—Entonces tu…me… —Sasuke cerró los ojos tratando de asimilar lo que le acababa de decir Sakura. Ella lo entendió y antes de que dijera algo lo tomo de las mejillas y le regalo un tierno beso en los labios.

—No es lo que piensas. No te utilice—afirmo, Sasuke la miro a los ojos—No sentí nada cuando lo encontré esta mañana. Si me acosté contigo es porque ya no tenía que respetarlo, ni sentirme culpable—Sakura bajo la mirada avergonzada—si algo de lo que quise en cuanto te vi, fue esto.

Sasuke sabía que no mentía, en un principio tuvo miedo de que así fuera. Pero en cuanto la vio a los ojos; supo que todo lo que le decía era real. Sasuke la estrecho entre sus brazos.

—Vámonos de la ciudad Sakura…vente conmigo—Sakura se acurruco aún más a él y sonrió—

— ¿Y dejarlo todo? –pregunto sin medir sus palabras.

—Si Sakura dejarlo todo—afirmo devorando sus labios.

:::::

Sakura le había advertido que no se apareciera ahí, pero también era su casa y aunque lo había cachado con otra. Él tenía un la esperanza de persuadirla de que le pidiera el divorcio.

Sakura era para él, siempre lo había sido y no iba a permitir que un acoston lo alejara de ella.

Entro con demasiada cautela y le sorprendió el hecho de que Sakura no le aventara cosas eso era por lo regular lo que hacían ellas. Pronto se dio cuenta que ella no estaba ahí.

Se sentó en el sofá, bueno ya regresaría.

La pequeña hoja de papel en la mesita de centro llamo su atención. La alzo y la leyó.

_Sasori me acabo de dar cuenta que no puedo seguir a tu lado._

_No te confundas por favor. No es a causa de que te encontré con alguien más._

_El asunto es que… ¡yo encontré a alguien más!_

_Así que olvídate de mí, ya tendrás noticias de mi referente al divorcio._

_Cuídate y se feliz; que yo lo seré ;D_

_Sakura Uchiha._

Sintió como las tripas se le retorcían al leer aquel apellido; él había vuelto y esta vez se llevó a su mujer.

~Fin~

_¡OMG! El mes está a nada de llegar a su fin yo aún no cubro todo lo que me falta T_T Pero bueno espero que puedan tenerme paciencia que poco a poquito los subiré. Desearia que mis días tuvieran mas horas. Por desgracia no es posible. Déjenme un comentario para saber su opinión. _

_No olviden leer los otros One-Shot y Drabbles que ya subi ;D y si les gustan Recomiendenlos._

_¡Sayonara!_

_ZafiroSxS'n_


End file.
